1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag control apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An occupant detecting apparatus in which a plurality of antenna electrodes are disposed in the middle and the side of a seat back of a vehicle in order to detect that a small person sitting in a passenger seat sleeps and leans toward the door has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-334451). Even when deployment of a side airbag is needed, an airbag control apparatus of the vehicle that receives the result of detection from the occupant detecting apparatus inhibits the deployment of a side airbag if the posture of an occupant is not appropriate for safe protection (e.g., if a small person sleeps and leans toward the door).